Cardfight Sailor
by blasterdramon
Summary: Emi woke up one day to see what ends up changing her life forever, and Q4 meets a mysterious Cardfight team that could explain why Emi could be called Sailor Light.
1. Team Silver Crystal

A/N: If you guys are reading this, that means either you have read up to this story, my **_fourth _**story, or you wanted to read it after checking the summary.

Disclaimer: I do not own Cardfight Vanguard of Sailor Moon, just my OC's.

Chapter 1

Team Silver Crystal and Sailor Light

Birds chirped outside Emi Sendou's bedroom window, the 13-year-old elementary school student got out of her bed and got dressed in her usual outfit. Afterwards, she went into the bedroom of her high school student and member of the winning team of nationals and the VF Circuit brother, Aichi Sendou, and woke him up saying," Come on Aichi, if we don't leave soon, we'll miss Shin show what he found last week, come on. He said that the door would be open, before the shop is actually open."

Aichi got up and said," Alright, just let me grab my deck, I guess I'll bring both of my Gold Paladin decks." He got out of bed and took out two Cardfight Vanguard decks out of his desk. Emi waited downstairs for her brother, when he got down, the two of them had a quick breakfast and rushed out the door. They were making the corner when they saw a girl about 14 with long blonde hair in ponytails and buns in her hair walking with a boy around 18 with short black hair walking into Card Capital. They went in and saw them sit at an empty table while Shin's niece, Misaki Tokura, Kamui Katsuragi, Ishida, Shingo and Kourin were surrounding a larger table with Shin at the head of it, he said," Good, 'bout time you made it. Now come here and I'll show you what I found." Aichi and Emi went up to the larger table and saw a box covered with a cloth, Shin uncovered the cloth and showed a plastic case with small rod with a small yellow sphere with the kanji for Light on it written in golden, Shin explained," Last weekend when I went to the beach, I found this, and I decided to polish it and keep it as a souvenir I thought people could be interested in."

Kamui asked," Yea, but what is it?" Just then, the girl from before said," It's the transformation pen for Sailor Light, or should I call you by your name, Emi Sendou."

Emi then said," I have no clue what you're talking about. What's a Sailor Light? What does this have to do with me?"

The girl got up and said," I'll tell you, but first things first. Me and my team, Team Silver Crystal, challenge Q4."

Aichi replied," Alright, but if we win, you tell us what's going on." The girl replied with a nod and she introduced herself as Serena and the guy's name is Darien, after about an hour, the rest of Team Silver Crystal arrived, they were four girls around Serena's age; one with black hair, a tall one with brown hair, another girl with long blonde hair, a girl with short blue hair and a boy around 13 with shoulder length grey/black hair. The black-haired girl is Raye, the brunette is Lita, the blonde girl is Mina, the blunette is Amy and the boy is Max, and after drawing straws, it's been decided that the first match would Kamui against Raye, the second is Misaki versus Amy and the third match was Aichi against Serena.

A/N: This is happening about a week after the night the Sailors got their decks. Also, to find the rules for Cardfight Vanguard, and cards for it, you may go to their website.

Kamui and Raye stepped up to the Cardfight table and each of them set their Grade 0 unit face down on the Vanguard Circle.

A/N: A standard Cardfight mat has two rows of three circles; the circle on the front left, the circle on the front right and the back row are yellow with a R in the center, these are the Rear Guard Circles, the front center circle is either red or blue with a V in the center and a half oval on the front edge, that is the if two mats are put together you would have a complete Guardian's Circle. There is also three rectangle spaces; a large one on the left edge, the damage zone, there is also two smaller rectangles on the right edge, each is half the size of the damage zone, the one in the front is the spot for the deck and the one in the back is the drop zone. Look up a picture if you want a better idea what it looks like. And basically, to tell what the grade of a unit is, there is a number in the top left telling what grade it is, there are only grades 0-3, but I've heard of a Grade 4, not sure on it though. Back to the story.

Kamui and Raye shuffled their decks, placed them in the deck zone and drew the top five cards, Kamui said," Since I'm kind, I'll let you go first." Raye nodded and they flipped over their cards saying," Stand up, Vanguard!"

Kamui said," Beast Deity, White Tiger."

Raye then said," Mars Sprite." White Tiger looked like a humanoid white tiger with yellow claws, and Mars Sprite looked like a small red fairy with black hair. Raye drew a card and asked," Can you imagine it? Our spirits being sent to Cray for this battle." She then looked at the rest of Team Silver Crystal, Serena gave her a nod and then a symbol appeared on Raye's, Amy's, Lita's, Mina's, Max's and Serena's forehead. Raye's was the astronomical symbol for Mars, Amy's is the one for Mercury, Lita's was the one for Jupiter, Mina's is the symbol for Venus, Max's is the symbol for Gaia and Serena's is simply a crescent moon. Emi suddenly felt a pain in her head, Aichi knelt down to see what was happening and saw the symbol on the jewel on the rod on her forehead. A light covered the room, and Aichi woke up to see everyone in a mountain range. What caught his eye at first was that they were actually watching the battle! In front of Kamui was Beast Deity, White Tiger and in front of Raye was Mars Sprite, Raye then said," Alright, time to start, I ride Mars Archer." She placed a card face up showing a man with red skin and red clothing with a bow and arrow made of fire and soon the creature showed on the field where Mars Sprite was, Raye then said," Mars Sprite moves to the Rear Guard Circle when another member of the Mars Fire clan rides it." Mars Sprite then moved to the back right Rear Guard Circle, Kamui then said," Wait a sec! What sort of clan is Mars Fire?!"

Raye replied," A special clan that only I use. Now, time to see what you can do."

Kamui drew a card and said," I ride Tough Boy, White Tiger moves to the Rear Guard, and I call Beast Deity, Black Marsh." Tough Boy took place of White Tiger, who moved to the back right Rear Guard Circle. Black Marsh then appeared in the spot in front of White Tiger. Kamui then made Tough Boy's card horizontal.

A/N: When you turn the card to a horizontal position, you "rest" it.

Kamui said," Tough Boy attacks Mars Archer with 8 thousand power."

A/N: Mars Archer has 6 thousand power. And now I think about it, I'll just mention the info in **bold.**

Raye looks at her hand of five cards and says," I won't guard this." Kamui checked for a drive trigger and got Street Bouncer, in other words, no trigger, Tough Boy tackles at Mars Archer, and Raye flips the top card of her deck and it showed a armored tiger, Raye said," Mars Tiger, a draw trigger." Raye placed the card face up in her Damage Zone and drew a card, Kamui then attacked with Black Mist supported by White Tiger. Raye allowed the attack to go through and he ended his turn. Raye drew her card and said," I ride Magma Knight and call Mars Archer." A red knight took Mars Archer's place and another Mars Archer took the spot in front of Mars Sprite.

**Magma Knight: Power; 8000, Shield; 10000. Grade 2 Intercept, if you rode this card on top of a "Mars Fire" unit, you can send a "Mars Sprite" and a "Mars Archer" to the Soul to Superior Ride a "Magma Dragoon" from the deck.**

Raye then activated Mars Knight's skill and in her Knight's place was a 7 ft tall dragon covered in magma.

**Magma Dragoon: Power; 1100. Grade 3 Twin Drive, in the Vanguard Circle, this unit gains one Critical point for every card in the Soul and Damage Zone.**

Raye sent an attack from Magma Dragoon at Kamui, saying," I almost forgot, my Dragoon gains a point of Critical for every unit in the Soul and Damage Zone, for a total of seven, or nine, that is if I get lucky." Kamui looked at his hand and saw no guards, he said," I can't guard this." Raye checked the Twin Drive and got two cards, each depicting a fireball with large black eyes, both of them are Critical Triggers. Kamui then checked the Damage Triggers and only got one Heal Trigger. It was now up to Misaki to tell if Q4 had a chance of winning this, or Q4 would be defeated by a group of unknown Cardfighters.


	2. Round Two, Misaki vs Amy

A/N: Just to recap, Emi and Aichi went to Card Capital and Q4 ended up being challenged by a mysterious Cardfight team known as Team Silver Crystal, they were also sent to a strange mountain range that could quite possibly be Cray the first out of three matches was Kamui for Q4 and Raye for Silver Crystal, that match was won by Raye, now it's Misaki vs. Amy. And remember, info is in **bold**.

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Cardfight Vanguard.

Chapter 2

Round Two, Misaki vs. Amy

Misaki and Amy stepped up to the table, set their Grade 0's and drew their hands, Amy said," Considering Kamui made the mistake of letting my team mate go first, I'll let you have the honors." The two of them then revealed their units," Stand up, Vanguard."

" Supple Bamboo Princess, Kaguya."

" Mercury Scope."

**Mercury Scope: Power; 4000, Shield; 5000. Grade 0, Forerunner ****(When a unit of the same clan rides this unit, you may call this unit to a open Rear Guard).**

Mercury Scope looked was a telescope with a eye in the large end, Amy though,_ That's strange, last time I checked, Misaki changed the clan she uses to the Genesis clan. This could get interesting._

While Amy thought this, Misaki thought,_ Didn't expect this, did ya? Luckily today I decided to use the Oracle Think Tank._ Misaki then drew a card and said," I ride Oracle Guardian, Gemini and Kaguya move to the Rear Guard." Kaguya moved to the back left Rear Guard Circle and a unit that was two cherub-like creatures appeared. Misaki then ended her turn and Amy drew her card and said," You know, when we started, I expected you to use your Genesis deck. Then again, you should always expect the unexpected. I ride, Mercury Spearman, move Mercury Scope to the Rear Guard and call Mercury Unicorn." Mercury Scope moved to the back left Rear Guard Circle and a blue warrior with a spear and a shield made of ice took its place, then a blue unicorn with a horn of ice appeared in front of Mercury Scope.

**Mercury Spearman: Power; 9000, Shield; 5000. Grade 1, Boost.**

**Mercury Unicorn: Power; 8000, Shield; 10000. Grade 1, Boost, when this unit is placed on the Rear Guard, you can Superior Call up to three units into the Rear Guard from either the hand or deck.**

Amy then called two units from the deck; another Mercury Spearman to the Rear Guard Circle to the right of her Vanguard and a blue creature that looked like a flying squirrel, Sub-zero Flyer to the space behind her Rear Guard Spearman.

**Sub-zero Flyer: Power; 8000, Shield; 5000. Grade 0, Boost, Stand Trigger.**

She then attacked with the Mercury Spearman she just Superior Called with support from Sub-zero Flyer for a total of 17000 and attacked Gemini, Misaki let the attack go through and a Battle Sister, Chocolat was sent to the Damage Zone. Amy then sent an attack by her Vanguard Mercury Spearman and attacked Gemini, Misaki let that attack go through also, Amy's Drive Check revealed a Sub-zero Flyer, she gave the power to her Unicorn and stood her other Spearman back up, Misaki placed a Battle Deity, Susanoo in the Damage Zone. Amy then attacked with Unicorn supported by Mercury Scope for a total of 12000, Misaki took the attack and a Dark Cat was placed into the Damage Zone. Amy finally attacked with her remaining Spearman, Misaki took the attack and placed Lozenge Magus, a Heal Trigger, into the Damage Zone, gave the power to Gemini and took out Dark Cat. Amy ended her turn and Misaki drew her card and said," I ride Maiden of Libra and call Dark Cat and Psychic Bird." Maiden of Libra took Gemini's place and Dark Cat appeared behind Maiden of Libra and Psychic Bird appeared in the spot next to Dark Cat, Misaki then said," Sadly, Dark Cat's skill lets both of us draw a card, but that's how you play, also my Psychic Bird has a skill of her own, by sending Psychic Bird to the Soul, I draw a card. Now I attack your Vanguard with Maiden of Libra supported by Dark Cat." Amy allowed the attack to hit, Misaki got a Maiden of Libra and Amy sent a Grade 3 unit known as Ice Golem to the Damage Zone. Misaki ended her turn and thought,_ Alright, so far so good, have Maiden of Libra, two copies of CEO Amaterasu, my Goddess of the Sun Amaterasu, a Chocolat and a White Hair of Inaba, I have three damage already, just need to get lucky and get my second Lozenge Magus and that Amy doesn't get a Critical._ Amy drew her card and said," I ride Frost Golem and call Polar Cat." In place of Mercury Spearman came a Golem made out of, well frost, and a white cat with a star on its forehead appeared behind it.

**Frost Golem: Power; 10000, Shield; 5000. Grade 2, Intercept, when this unit is placed on the Vanguard Circle, you can Counter Blast 1 to send your front row of units to the Soul to gain 1000 each.**

**Polar Cat: Power; 5000, Shield; 10000. Grade 0, Boost, Critical Trigger, if this unit boosts a "Frost Golem", the boosted unit gains 5000 Power.**

Amy then activated her Golem's skill by flipping her Ice Golem in the Damage Zone and sent her Mercury Spearman and her Mercury Unicorn to the Soul, making the Power of Frost Golem 12000. She then supported Frost Golem with Polar Cat, and Polar Cat's skill made the total Power 2200, Misaki let the attack go through and Amy got a Polar Cat, one of the two units sent to Misaki's Damage Zone was her last Lozenge Magus, Misaki gave the power to Maiden of Libra and took out the other Lozenge Magus from before. Amy ended her turn and Misaki drew her card, took one from her hand and said," The salutation comes in the form of light so bright that it eradicates the shadows! I ride Goddess of the Sun, Amaterasu! And I also call my CEO Amaterasu, White Hare of Inaba, and Maiden of Libra" Goddess of the Sun, Amaterasu took Maiden of Libra's place and then CEO Amaterasu appeared in front of Kaguya, the Hare appeared in the spot next to Dark Cat, and the Maiden of Libra then took the spot in front of the Hare. Misaki then said," Also, my Hare has a nice skill that gives Goddess of the Sun a increase in Power also, when I place White Hare of Inaba on the Vanguard Circle or Rear Guard Circle, I can take a Oracle Think Tank card from my hand and put it into the Soul, and I choose this one." She revealed her second CEO Amaterasu in her hand, placed it into the Soul and said," Since CEO Amaterasu is in the Soul, Goddess of the Sun gains 2000 Power, now Libra attacks with support from White Hare of Inaba for a total of 15000." Amy looked at her hand and let it go through, and a Frost Golem was sent to the Damage Zone, Misaki then sent a attack from Goddess of the Sun supported by Dark Cat for a total of 20000 Power, Amy had to let that go through as well, the Twin Drive revealed a Oracle Guardian, Nike, a Critical Trigger, and a Battle Maiden, Sayorihime, Misaki gave the Power to CEO Amaterasu and the Critical point to Goddess of the Sun, Amy then sent a Polar Cat and a Mercury Spearman to the Damage Zone. Misaki then attacked and scored another Damage on Amy, who then started her turn and said," Time for you to taste the freezing cold of Mercury, I ride Ice Golem." Frost Golem then grew to a bigger form.

**Ice Golem: Power; 12000. Grade 3, Twin Drive, Limit Break 4, Counter Blast 3, if "Frost Golem" is in your Soul, you can inflict Damage to your opponent until both players are at equal Damage. However, the cards are flipped.**

Amy then said," Feel the cold winds of Mercury, I activate Ice Golem's Limit Break! Counter Blast, go Blizzard Storm!" Ice Golem fired a frosty wind, sending two cards flipped into Misaki's Damage Zone, Amy then said," Now, with support from Polar Cat, I attack with 1700 Power."

Misaki quickly replied," Nice try, but Maiden of Libra Intercepts the attack. Only one Trigger could save you now." Libra met the attack and was sent to the Drop Zone, Ice Golem's Power was decreased to 12000.

A/N: Remember, since a CEO Amaterasu is in the Soul, Goddess of the Sun gains 2000 Power at all times.

Amy knew that only one Trigger could save her and checked the Twin Drive; first was Ice Golem, the second was sadly, a card showing an arctic wolf, coincidentally named," Arctic Wolf", that isn't a Trigger. Amy was forced to end her turn, but Misaki's turn didn't last long, she just attacked with Goddess of the Sun supported by Dark Cat, Amy was unable to guard it and she lost. Misaki and Amy walked over to their teams and Ishida told Misaki," Way to go Boss Lady!"

A/N: For anyone who doesn't know, Misaki was sort of given that nickname because of her sometimes bossy behavior.

Aichi then said," So, it's up to me to decide if Q4 wins this." He then looked at Emi, who wasn't in much pain then before, but still had the kanji for Light on her forehead and thought, _Don't worry Emi, we'll find out what's going on soon._


End file.
